Finnish your Projects!
by Appy4la
Summary: Ever wondered exactly what would happen if while you're in the Enchanted Forest, you didn't finish something you started? Read to find out, better summary inside.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to P. Wrede. (well, not everything, just what has to do with the book)

Author's Note: Welcome. This was originally going to be just one chapter, but i decided to make it two. It's based on a somthing I read in one of the books. It went somthing like "I knew I better finish, because strange

things happen in the enchanted forest if you don't finish them (that's not a direct quote, it's slightly different, but you get the picture)" If only they knew how strange. Well, I

guess you, reader, are lucky, because unlike Daystar, you get to find out just what happens. Unfortunetly, so does Shiara.

and now, the story you've been waiting for...

Finnish your Projects!

by Appy4la

It was a quiet day within the Enchanted Forest. A small lizard sat on a rock enjoying the silence. She sat quietly for a moment, then left the spot, intent on

finding out the forest's lastest news, since of course it was her job. Or at least it would be when her uncle Suz retired, but for now, she, Suz**_i_** would learn the best ways to get information.

The sound of footsteps caught Suzi's small, but most definetly there, ears. She quickly scampered in the direction of the sound. A very tall (or at least she looked tall to Suzi, but who wouldn't since Suzi's a lizard) girl, with hair the color of fire. The very tips of the hair flamed slightly. The girl wore a very cross expression and held a peice of paper and some pencils.

The girl soon stopped and sat on a rock, so Suzi quickly scuttled forward to interrogate further. "Greeting!" She called up to the human in a skweaky voice. The girl looked down at Suzi, her expression of anger turning to surprise.

"Suz?" She asked.

"You think I'm Suz?" said Suzi peering up at the girl. "Oh,my, you do! How exraordinary!"

"Who are you then?" She said in a unpolite tone.

"Why, I'm Suzi, of course," replied the lizard animatedly. When the frowning girl didn't reply, she added "You aren't very polite you know."

"So I've been told" she said with a half smile. "I suppose you're waiting for an introduction then. I'm Shiara." The added in a defient tone "A fire witch".

Suzi cocked her head. "So you are, how wonderful! What brings you here?"

"Kazul." Shiara said with a growl.

"Kazul! How intreging! Do tell!"

Shiara face darkened but she spoke, apperently she had been waiting to rant about it to someone. "She brougt me here so I could draw." Shiara took a deep breath, "Paint Cimorene a picture for her birthday, she said! You're a wonderful artist, I'm sure she'd love it, she said. You could find somthing lovely to draw in the forest and I could just drop you off and you could walk the rest of the way to the castle and draw somthing on the way, she said!" She stopped, glowering.

Suzi raised her eyebrow, or at least pretented to, seeing as she didn't have eyebrows. "What is the problem then? It sounds lovely to go for a walk into the Enchanted Forest."

"That's what I thougt." Shiara grumbled. "Kazul thought I knew enough about the forest to walk by myself. And I DO! I just seem cursed today. First I fell into a freezin lake, though it didn't take long to dry of since I'm a fire witch, then I ran into some random wizard who might have been good or evil, but I panicked and accidently burned another staff, then I ran away from there and got lost." She finished with a shrug. "I have no idea, where i am."

"But I do!" Suzi answered helpfully.

"That's wonderful Suzi, thanks!" Shiara said.

"You're thanking me?" Suzi asked, her little eyes wide. "Why, you are, and you mean it! How unexpected, how delightful!"

Shiara half-smiled again at the little green lizard's amazment. She stood and picked up a peice of paper that was a drawing. "This is horrible." She said bluntly.

"Might be because it's not done." Suzi suggested.

"It will stil be bad." Shiara said stubbornly. She held out the paper wit one hand and with the other she started a minature fire in the palm of her hand, poised to take out her frustration by burning the helpless peice of paper.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you know what happens if you start somthing, but don't finish it in the Enchanted Forest, don't you? No, I don't suppose you do, no one does, unless it's happened to them." Suzi started to say, but she didn't get past "if I were you" before Shiara had set the paper on fire. It burnt and Shiara put out the flame.

"That's better." Shiara said happily, pleased that her magic had worked.

(Author's Note: now time for the humor part to come in)

"Uh oh." Suzi added sadly.

A rustling had started in the nearby bushes. Shiara was paying attention now. "What's that?" She asked, trying to keep out the anxiousness out of her voice.

"Uh oh." Repeated Suzi, staring at the bushes.

"Uh oh?" Shiara questioned.

"Uh oh." Suzi confirmed.

"Uh oh." Shiara said a slight edge of panic in her voice now. Lizards were not easily scared, especially green ones.

"Are you going to stand there talking in "Uh Oh" langage all day!" Demanded a new voice. A very high-pitched voice.

"Sh-show yourself!" Commanded Suzi.

"Glady." replied the ridiculously high voice.

What Shiara saw next made her eyes go wide with shock. She let out a small scream of surprise.

A bunny had emerged.

A VERY unusal bunny.

"VERY unusual" as in a three foot tall bunny, with neon pink fur and bright green spots.

"What's your problem!" The "bunny" asked Shiara, in what would be a threatening voice, if not for the high-pitchness and odd colors.

Shiara then went into shock.

(Author's Note: I am making up the steps of shock)

Shock: Step 1 : loss of ability to finish a sentance

"You're... you're..." Shiara started, but didn't seem able to get out the last bit.

"Beautiful?" asked the bunny in a arrogent voice, which sounded awfully weird to Shiara, coming from a bunny(not that she was to concerned about that at the moment as she was still in shock).

"But bunnies can't..." Shiara started

"Sing?" asked the bunny. "No, that's just one of those stupid rumors of course, we can sing. Quite well I might well, but that can wait for a minute."

Shock: Step 2: Denial

"This isn't possible." Shiara said to no one in paticlar. "I'm having a dream. That's it! it's all just a dream."

"This is no dream." Said the bunny.

Shock: Step 3: Acceptance

Shiara fainted.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Hope your enjoying it so far. Chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible


End file.
